Paperen Pen
Appearance Paperen typically looks rather dull and messy overall, with fraying hair and minimal hygiene being his norm. His coat is a deep brown in color, occasionally matted with filth and mildew, though he doesn't seem to show any care to bother cleaning his body. His gray mane and tail are normally equally poorly kept, reaching to extreme lengths, and clearly having gone without a good combing for some time. His cutie mark is a simple and plain, rolled up papyrus scroll, nothing really notable for a scholar. The only part of him that really stands out is his eyes, as they are an astonishing mix of yellow, green, and purple. All current color theory states that such a thing is impossible, but somehow, they simply are. Powers/Attributes While not physically imposing or particularly blessed in regular attributes, Paperen does have a few rather unique abilities, courtesy of his master. *Ten-ta-cles!: Paperen is, ahem, blessed with the ability to spontaneously sprout numerous tentacles from any spot on his body, emerging as if he were some kind of liquid leading into a void from which they originate. The number is limited by only one thing: the total length of all the tentacles must not exceed 40 feet. He can, in lieu of utilizing their full length, devote more material to their thickness, strengthening them proportionally. However, it is of note that they are normally about as strong as an average pony's back legs, so such strengthening is normally just secondary to his typical needs. *Anomalous Structure: One will also find that Paperen's anatomy is a little...less than normal. He has, quite literally, no internal organs, or anything strictly resembling bones. Instead, he is only supported by the natural rigidity of his flesh. The only other thing notable of this is that he can reattach limbs (or his head, or deal with a bisection) by holding them back in their proper positions and utilizing all of his focus for a 30 minute period for each major dismemberment (longer for a bisection or such). Additionally he is, in general, capable of standing despite what his tentacles might be carrying at the time, though extremes may make this point completely invalid. Weaknesses *'Salts:' Paperen has a highly...negative reaction to undissolved salt (and I'll be fun, and say...any salt, not just table salt). It causes his flesh to bubble and blister on contact (think of a slug here), and inflicts an intense, burning pain that refuses to leave and will not abate until they have fully healed, which can take days. It is literally impossible for him to become accustomed to that pain. He will avoid it at all costs. *'Mirrors: '''Despite the eye normally perceiving Paperen as a normal pony, his reflection in a silvered mirror, metal surfaces, or pool of water is that of an emancipated, clearly monstrous pony-shaped ''thing, covered in short tentacles, constantly caressing it and wrapping all around it. The creature seems to be both kept in a state of constant emotional turmoil, and inescapable bliss. It matches his colors, and its actions are identical to that of Paperen's, down to the extension of tentacles out from its body. Suffice to say, this tends to clue in anyone who notice that he is not normal, and more importantly, that he's probably completely evil. *'Gold:' He has an extreme aversion to gold, as his body crumples beneath it like butter, and it leaves wounds that take literally 10 times as long for him to recover from, no matter their nature. Similarly to salts, gold will cause him to feel an aggravated amount of pain from the wound, though it simply peaks at the time of the injury and degrades to a normal amount of pain directly afterwards, and unlike them, does not cause damage purely through its presence. *'Seals:' Being a bit from beyond reality, magical seals and enchantments and such designed for use against any sort of extraplanar entity, be they demon, angel, or anything else, have at least a partial effect on him, depending on their default strength, ranging from just causing him pain for subverting them, to outright injuring him or preventing him from crossing a barrier of sorts, depending on their design. *'''Phobias: '''For some reason, he's afraid of calamari chefs. And schoolgirls. We don't know why. History Paparen was formerly one of the foremost scholars on many of the "lost cities" and the legends surrounding them, always looking for insight into the beliefs and tales of ancient civilizations. It was quite the surprise when he was offered a chance by a mysterious benefactor to explore some heretofore unmapped ruins, recently discovered underground. It was the chance of a lifetime, and he took it, completely unaware of what it'd do to him. It's unclear precisely how long he spent down there, how many times he got lost, or what precisely it is he found down there...but whatever it was, it changed him, for its own ends. Where he'd been a rather normal stallion beforehand, he was twisted into an unholy abomination, absolutely devoted to his patron, and with literally no care for ponykind anymore. The only purpose for ponies was to further his goals, and those were purely the goals of his master. Parts of his personality have persisted, but his overall driving goals were utterly replaced, along with his true body. Psychological Profile There are only a few certainties about Paperen's personality so far. #He's completely and utterly loyal to his "Master", and aims most of his energy towards freeing him and advancing his master's goals on the whole. #He is, for all intents and purposes, completely psychotic. He will kill without reason and has no compunctions with causing havok and mass destruction, all to further his own shortsighted goals. Sanity does not seem to be anything he understands. "Master"